


it lights you up

by sunshine1ine



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1ine/pseuds/sunshine1ine
Summary: They had been lying in Eddie’s bed, cuddling and watching the film. Except, Eddie quickly got annoyed by how much space Richie’s lanky limbs took up. So, he had taken matters into his own hands and gotten in Richie’s lap. Now, this would have been fine too, but Eddie was restless and kept squirming and now Richie was the one who was annoyed. Because every time Eddie wriggled he ground down on Richie’s dick and, honestly, Richie couldn’t take it. As if having his adorable boyfriend in his lap wasn’t enough already, really.or eddie gives richie a blow job and gets way too into it





	it lights you up

**Author's Note:**

> *the characters are aged up*
> 
> title from the song “swimming in the moonlight” by bad suns

It’s all fine really. Or at least it was. They’re up in Eddie’s room, like they always are when Richie wants to escape from his family. They are watching an old film on the VCR in Eddie’s room. Or at least they were. Neither of them were really paying attention now. 

They had been lying in Eddie’s bed, cuddling and watching the film. Except, Eddie quickly got annoyed by how much space Richie’s lanky limbs took up. So, he had taken matters into his own hands and gotten in Richie’s lap. Now, this would have been fine too, but Eddie was restless and kept squirming and now Richie was the one who was annoyed. Because every time Eddie wriggled he ground down on Richie’s dick and, honestly, Richie couldn’t take it. As if having his adorable boyfriend in his lap wasn’t enough already, really. 

So, Richie pinches Eddie’s side and says, “Sit still.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Eddie says, and he settles. But, it doesn’t last very long. Soon enough, Eddie is wiggling again and this time he notices it. He’s not sure why he can’t sit still, but he has a feeling it has to do with the boy behind him. Richie doesn’t say anything, not yet, but he probably should have. Because Eddie realizes why Richie told him to sit still and he purposefully squirms backward, farther into Richie’s lap and adding to the pressure on his cock. 

“Eds.” 

“Hm?” Eddie hums, innocently, but Richie sees right through him. 

“You’re such a brat,” Richie says, then turns Eddie around on his lap. 

Eddie smiles, “Hi.”

Richie laughs despite himself, “Hey.” 

Then, they’re kissing. They skip all the preamble and go straight to hot and messy. Eddie’s hands fly to Richie’s chest, gripping his shirt. Richie does something with his tongue and Eddie moans into the kiss, he has to pull away to catch his breath. Richie takes the opportunity to mouth at Eddie’s jaw, his throat, up to the sensitive spot behind his ear that has his hips bucking. Eddie grinds down on him as Richie sucks a love bite behind his ear.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Pretending we were gonna watch a movie, but really you just wanted in my pants, huh?” Richie says, hot and breathy right in Eddie’s ear, punctuating his words with a nip to his earlobe.

Eddie arches into Richie and whines, high and long in his throat. Richie slips Eddie’s shirt of along with his own, which takes his glasses with it, and then begins to play with Eddie’s nipples. He thumbs at them until they’re hard, pink nubs. Eddie surges forward and kisses Richie full on the mouth, hands gripping at his hips. 

“Fuck,” Eddie says. 

“Mm, yeah,” Richie moans back. Richie’s at an odd angle, but he manage to get his hand down the front of Eddie’s pants and into his boxers. Eddie, caught off guard, thrusts up into Richie’s hand. Richie’s hands are calloused and rough, but they feel so fucking good on his cock. Eddie’s leaking precome, always gets so wet, and Richie uses that to ease the slide of his hand. 

Eddie’s panting and hard and Richie’s all over him, he’s everywhere, but it’s not enough. It’s not what he wants. So, between broken moans, he says, “Uh, Rich, fuck, I wanna. I.”

He’s struggling so much to form his sentences, but Richie’s not giving him a break. He keeps his hand moving, keeping his sweet boy worked up and whining. 

“What do you want, baby?” he asks. 

Eddie opens his mouth to answer, and then Richie thumbs at his slit and Eddie moans, “Richie, please. I wanna. Wanna get my mouth on you, come on. Gotta let me. Wanna suck you.” 

His filter is gone and Richie is so pleased with his work, how he’s loosened his boyfriend up in a matter of minutes. But he doesn’t have the time to be pleased with himself because his boyfriend just begged to suck his cock like he was going to die. 

“Yeah, go on,” he says. Richie pulls his hand from Eddie’s pants and Eddie slides down. He fumbles with the zipper on Richie’s jeans for a moment or two, but then he gets it and he’s sliding off his pants and boxers. His cock springs up, red and leaking and fucking gorgeous. 

Eddie’s mouth waters at the sight, so he gets situated between Richie’s legs. He mouths at Richie’s thighs, sucking a few hickies into the sensitive skin. He kisses Richie’s balls and then works up to his prominent hipbones. All the while, Richie is moaning and squirming because, “God damn it, Eddie, I thought you wanted to suck my dick.”

Eddie laughs at that, but he doesn’t tease any longer. He sucks Richie down all at once, his tip hitting the back of his throat. He sucks hard and then he pulls up and mouths at Richie’s head. He laps up the precome that’s pooling there and kitten licks all over. Richie whines and gets frustrated, so he thrusts up just a little bit, just enough to get his message across. 

Eddie starts bobbing up and down, finding a good rhythm and enjoying himself way too much. When Eddie swallows around Richie, Richie arches his back and his hands fly to Eddie’s hair. His grip is tight in his curls and that makes Eddie moan. The vibrations around his dick feel amazing, so Richie pulls again. 

Eddie looks up at Richie through his lashes and begins to bob his head again. Richie keeps his hands in Eddie’s hair and every time he pulls, Eddie whines. So, he says, “You like that, don’t you? You like how it feels when I pull your hair and fuck your mouth.” 

Eddie moans and pulls off for a moment to say, “Do it. Fuck my mouth. C’mon, Tozier.” He’s egging him on and Richie wasn’t really serious about that part, but he’s not going to back down from a challenge, so he thrusts up.

Eddie gags momentarily, tears burning at the corners of his mouth, but he feels so good that he just moans. He moans and Richie pulls his hair and thrusts again and Eddie is still looking at him. Looking at him through his eyelashes with almost tears and swollen lips and he looks obscene and, “Fuck, Eds. Fuck, I’m so close. Gonna come.” 

Eddie pulls back and says, “Come down my throat, wanna taste you, yeah. Rich, please.” 

The more Eddie talks the more surprised Richie is, but, instead of saying anything, he just pushes Eddie back onto his dick. Eddie grinds down into the mattress as he sucks and licks Richie’s cock. He feels like he’s on cloud nine. 

Eddie palms Richie’s balls and pulls up to swirl around his head. Then he swallows him down to the base again and that’s it. That’s it, Richie’s hands tighten in his hair, making Eddie moan around his dick again, and he comes. He comes in Eddie’s mouth and Eddie is overwhelmed with arousal grinding down into the mattress so hard. Then Richie is pulling off to jack himself off through the rest of his orgasm, getting cum all over Eddie’s face. Eddie just closes his eyes and whines. 

Richie takes a moment to recuperate and then he loosens his grip on Eddie’s hair. Eddie licks away the come that he can reach and Richie moans, “You’re such a slut.” 

Eddie laughs and his throat feels raw and he fucking loves it. Richie uses his t-shirt to wipe away the cum Eddie couldn’t reach and tosses it aside.

“Get up here,” Richie says, “Let me get you off.” 

Eddie splutters and blushes and, after all that time with Richie’s dick down his throat, this is what makes him shy. He’s feeling so bashful and he can’t meet Richie’s eye.

“What?” Richie asks. 

Eddie clears his throat, but he still sounds hoarse when he says, “I. Uh. I already, um, came. Sorry, it’s embarrassing, I-” 

Richie moans and gets his hand under Eddie’s chin to make him look at him, “You are so fucking hot. Coming from my cock down your throat and my hands in your hair, fuck, Eds. You are a goddamn wet dream, I swear.” 

Eddie blushes and sits up. He leans in to kiss Richie and Richie can taste himself on his tongue and, for the sex they just had, the kiss is all too sweet. 

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says. 

“Love you, too,” Eddie smiles, “But I’m getting these pants off, this is fucking disgusting.” 

The mood shifts to laughter, and, in the background, the end credits roll across the static covered screen, but the boys are too in love to notice.


End file.
